Witch Craft Works Chapter 37
Takamiya-kun and Mama's Old Scar is the thirty-seventh chapter of Witch Craft Works manga. Short Summary After having a terrible dream about Honoka and Kagari, Kasumi becomes very possessive of her brother again. Kagari however, doesn't protest and uses the opportunity to talk to Komachi about something. The following day, after school Honoka and Kagari go to the witches cafe, where Honoka has asked to meet Shiori Mikage. Full Summary The story begins with Kasumi offering Honoka some homemade macaroons, suggesting that they eat them together. When she finds her brother, however, he is with Kagari. The princess is holding a baby in her arms (who looks a lot like Tanpopo) and insists that she is their child. Honoka assures her he will take responsibility, concluding that the child is the result of their overnight trip to the hot springs. As a chasm forms between the two Takamiya siblings, Kasumi shouts in protest that the baby can't be his but Honoka ignores her. At this point, Kasumi wakes upright screaming, revealing that everything just seen was a dream, (or in Kasumi's case a nightmare). Upset/worried by it, Kasumi rushes downstairs asking her mother if she knows anything about the others. Entering the kitchen she finds Kagari helping her mother cook dinner, whilst Honoka tends to a badly beaten Tanpopo. Although glad to have him back, Kasumi proceeds to hold a 'house trial' in which she chastises Honoka for going off with Ayaka without Kasumi's permission, or taking her along. Honoka for his part has no idea what she is so angry about and keeps tending to the Tower Witch, who is genuinely grateful for this treatment. Incensed at this, and by Komachi's compliment about Kagari's cooking skills, Kasumi pronounces Honoka guilty. After that Kasumi proceeds to monopolise Honoka, saying that she will stay with him throughout the rest of the day and night. Surprisingly, Kagari does not protest, Komachi can only laugh, whilst Tanpopo seeks further comfort from the older woman. That night as Komachi showers and the Takamiya siblings prepare to play video games, Kagari enters the shower unannounced. The following morning Kasumi's bad mood has not faded. She clings to Honoka all the way to school, (a still heavily bandaged Tanpopo flying overhead) telling him to meet her at the gates once the day is done. Honoka evidently did not get much sleep the previous night, as he falls asleep half-way through class. When he wakes up, he discovers that school has already finished due to the shortened classes. As they make their way towards the exit, however, Honoka remembers something. He suggests that Ayaka and himself take a different route so that they don't meet Kasumi, who he does not want to involve in a mysterious rendezvous. Unaware about what has happened, Kasumi loses patience after two minutes of waiting, ignoring Yoshiko's reassurances. As Kasumi curses the fact that siblings can't be in the same class, Yoshiko in a bid to calm her friend down tells Kasumi that that would not be possible - unless all of the students were put together in a single class. This comment appears to give Kasumi an idea, who promptly ditches Yoshiko (who is at least happy that this cheered Kasumi up) and runs-off. Meanwhile, Honoka and Kagari make their way through the city until they reach a cafe. There they meet Touko, who is one of the waitresses, and dressed as a cat-girl maid. Upon taking their seat the two magic users enter a serious discussion. Kagari tells Honoka that when she took a bath with Komachi the previous evening, it was because she wanted to confirm something. Upon entering the bath she found that Komachi had a massive scar across her back (from her left shoulder to the opposite hip). Although the older woman assures her that this old wound does not cause her any pain that is not what intrigues Kagari. Komachi cannot recall how she acquired that injury, but more importantly, Ayaka has an identical mark across her own stomach! Kagari proceeds to inform Honoka that after that Komachi told her that one of her friends might be able to help them with this matter, hence why they are at the cafe. At that moment, they are distracted by Touko who is being sexually harassed by two of male customers. Although Honoka rises to Touko's aid, a mysterious figure arrives on the scene, kicks the two trouble-makers, sending them running for the hills. Touko thanks her saviour, who turns out to be none other - than Shiori Mikage, Natsume's mother. With her daughter watching nervously in the background, Shiori proceeds to scold men as perverts, then lecture Touko for not being on the defensive (prompting the poor girl to apologise). Then Shiori spots Honoka (who is stunned to learn his mother knows her) and Kagari, and her tone becomes more gentle. Characters *Ayaka Kagari *Kasumi Takamiya *Honoka Takamiya *Komachi Takamiya *Shiori Mikage *Natsume Mikage *Touko Hio *Tanpopo Kuraishi *Yoshiko Tanuma Powers and Abilities Used Shiori briefly displays her physical strength. Familiars Not featured in this chapter. Gallery Major Events * Kagari and Komachi are revealed to have identical scars on their stomach and back respectively. * Komachi Takamiya is revealed to be friends with Shiori Mikage. * Following a suggestion from Yoshiko, Kasumi comes up with a new scheme to ensure her brother's attention remains solely on her (though what it might be is not revealed yet). * Honoka meets Shiori Mikage properly for the first time - though Shiori indicates that she is familiar with him indicating that this, not the first time they have met. Category:Chapters Category:Manga